


Unfit, Immaculate

by artlesscommerce



Series: Unfit [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abdominal pain, Angst, Anxiety, Cheating, Daddy Kink Mentioned, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Cannibalism, Drinking, Heart Attacks, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Marijuana, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Pregnant Sex, Relapse, Stillbirth, Toxic Relationships, Vomiting, cramping, discussion of miscarriage, mention of past rape, that's right people we're doing mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Angel Dust is on the road to redemption. He's not exactly on the fast track - drugs, liquor, and reckless sex are still daily activities - but he's cutting down slowly. Until he finds out he's somehow pregnant, by the only resident of the hotel doing worse than he is.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Unfit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost read your tags! I have some of the biggies tagged in advance, but before I post each chapter I'm going to comb through and tag more specific stuff, so they'll be updated each week. This fic is 5 chapters long and it's already completed, so don't worry about it getting abandoned lol. This is Part 1 of a 3 part series. Part 2 is in production already.
> 
> Secondly: there is sexual content in this chapter. I separated it so that you can easily skip it. Stop reading at "There was, of course, a certain pain reliever which Husk was more than happy to provide." and skip the passage that follows. Resume reading at "He wiped his eyes and went back into the bedroom." 
> 
> Third, notice I have comment moderation on. Any comments about how this is cringe or whatever are just getting deleted right away lol. I'm already a fuckin hazbin fan, might as well go full cringe and write mpreg too who the fuck cares.
> 
> Finally, I hope you guys enjoy this. I never liked mpreg - I think it's an indication of our society's weird emphasis on procreating biologically, and how we don't see adopted or foster children (especially those who are adopted at an age older than like, infant) as people's "actual" kids - but inspiration struck and this fic is rife with emotion, symbolism, and twists. As you guys know, I put a lot of my own life into my writing. This fic is a less literal version of that, but I hope you guys feel the emotions I'm trying to communicate with my words. I honestly love this fic and I hope you guys do too.

Angel sighed, rolling onto his back. He reached for a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, closing his eyes and relaxing. Ever since Charlie had broken his contract with Val, he'd had more freedom, but holy shit, his sex life had gone way downhill.

Most of his lays since being freed were...okay. This one was mediocre, nothing memorable besides how utterly forgettable it was. He'd just fucked some random demon from the third floor - an older guy, a replacement Husk since their "on again/off again" relationship was, for the moment, firmly off again. 

He sucked at the cigarette for a while, but started getting nauseous after a few puffs. Stupid morals.

When he opened his eyes to put the cigarette out, he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Why are you still here?"

The demon just stared, understandably intimidated; Angel may not work for Val anymore, but his smoldering diva energy was still fully there.

"What'a you starin' at?" The demon scrambled off the bed and began getting dressed. Angel watched, amused by his fear. "Great job, eh, what does Charlie call it? 'Resisting temptation'? Fail."

"Hey, y'know -"

"FAIL," Angel yelled, startling the demon into dropping his shoe. "Get dressed in the fuckin' hallway, ya sack'a sperm in a hat!" 

The demon snatched as much of his clothing as he could from the floor, and dashed out the door.

"See ya tonight at the Sex Addicts Anonymous meeting!" Angel cackled after him, slamming the door. 

His smile fell immediately, and he rushed to the bathroom to throw up. He needed to lay off the...something. He couldn’t figure out what his problem was lately. He wasn't drinking a ton (compared to his usual amount), he wasn't doing any new drugs, but his stomach was so fragile lately. They must be doing budget cuts in the kitchen, Angel assumed. That had to be it.

At dinner that night, Angel strolled through the kitchen with ease; the crowd parted for him like the Red Sea for Moses.

Somebody was already seated next to Charlie. Angel tapped him on the head.

"Get outta here," he muttered, and the demon was gone before he finished the sentence. Angel smirked. Still got it.

Charlie noticed him and smiled. "Hey!"

He lifted his shirt, exposing his long torso, and bralette-clad fluff.

"Oh my goodness," Charlie said plainly, contrasted by Vaggie's louder curses of shock.

"Look at my lithe, virginal body," he commanded. 

Vaggie raised an eyebrow. "Virginal is laughable. And, uh...'Lithe' might be a stretch."

"That's my point!" He put his shirt down, winking at the demons he caught staring, before leaning into Charlie's space and whispering, "I -  _ me _ \- I am  _ bloated, Charlotte." _

"Um, wow!"

"Well?"

She looked at Vaggie, then back to Angel. "Am I missing something?"

"It's this shit food!"

"All the food is healthy, we provide a balanced diet!"

"Then why do I look like a  _ hog?" _

Vaggie muttered something.

Angel glared and leaned in. "What's that?"

She smirked. "I said, 'Maybe for the same reason you're nauseous all the time?'"

"...How'd you know -"

"Have you been peeing, like, fifteen times a day?" Vaggie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tired constantly?"

"Yeah?"

"Are your breasts sore?"

"They have been, lately! How'd you know?"

Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm gonna put the dots real close together for you: Had any unprotected  _ carnal encounters _ lately?"

Angel blinked, stunned. 

"What, you're talkin' about pregnancy?" he whispered.

Vaggie nodded in a way that said,  _ Duh! _

Angel waved his hand. "Jesus, Vagina, you're dumber than you are stupid!"

Angel's condition only worsened over the course of the next week. He’d dismissed Vaggie's bullshit about pregnancy, for obvious reasons, but he had to admit, he was pissing like a racehorse, and woke up every morning feeling like he was at sea. The nausea turned into mild cramping throughout the day. He remained bloated, despite cutting down on sodium, and his breasts just got more and more tender. 

Problem was, he was male. Every few years when he went into heat, he molted his skin, emerging with a vagina, but his dick grew back within days. (Valentino had filmed a few movies of him with a vagina, but kept them rare; a couple of them were only viewable in Val's private theater, requiring a referral, and a deposit of several thousand dollars.) 

Several nights after the conversation with Vaggie, Angel was feeling particularly sour. After his sixth trip to the bathroom since going to bed (sometimes peeing, other times dry heaving), he decided to head down to the kitchen for some crackers and a seltzer tablet. Feeling bloated, he threw his little pink robe on and waddled down the stairs, dreaming about the salty, crunchy snack, hoping they'd settle his stomach. 

He grabbed the box of Saltines from the pantry, along with a large glass of water. Angel let the seltzer tablet dissolve, watching the effervescence with stinging, tired eyes. He hadn't slept a full night in a couple of weeks.

As he headed back to his room, he ran into Vaggie in the hallway. Her back was to him, and she looked busy with something, waving her arms slowly.

"Vaggie?" He whispered. Seeing her so still in the cold darkness was spooky. "What're you doing?"

She turned around. In her hand was a bundle of sage, with streams of smoke bleeding from its smoldering tip. 

"Oh, hey. Just a quick cleanse," she whispered. "I've been detecting some foul energy these past couple weeks."

Angel watched the purple strands of smoke winding in the air. They twisted and turned slowly. One of them floated in his direction. Once the light, romantic fragrance hit his nose, he felt a twisting cramp in his stomach.

When Vaggie stepped closer, the cloud of smoke drifted over to Angel. An overwhelming pain stabbed at him, like a molten hot snake struggling to burst out of his body. He dropped his plate and glass, grabbing his stomach desperately with four hands, doubling over.

"Fuck!" He cried. His legs were trembling. He fell to his knees, curling over himself. "Oh, fuck!"

Vaggie rushed to him, but Angel screamed.

_ "No!" _ he protested, scrambling backward, away from the sage. "Please, no, get away!"

Vaggie stepped back, confused. Before she could do anything, several residents emerged from their rooms to see what was wrong.

Angel was wrapped in a ball, panting and crying out from the pain. 

Vaggie shoved the sage into someone's hand and rushed downstairs. She needed Charlie, or even Alastor would do. Angel saw her wave of white hair rushing by as she ran past. It was the last thing he remembered seeing before blacking out. 

The last thing he remembered thinking was that Vaggie was right. There was definitely something evil growing inside him.

Angel shifted nervously in his seat. Charlie put her hand over his reassuringly, stroking it with her thumb. He instinctively pulled away. Remorse and guilt tugged at the edge of his consciousness, but honestly, Charlie's feelings were the last thing on his mind right now. They were about to have breakfast with Vaggie and Alastor - who he hadn’t talked to since he and Husk broke up - and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it.

After his collapse, Charlie and Vaggie had taken him to the infirmary, where he refused medical attention. The thought of going upstairs with the sage smell made his stomach churn all over again, though, so they agreed to let Angel sleep on their sofa for the night. 

Charlie helped him get set up with blankets, pillows, and some water. They got to talking, and Charlie ended up convincing him to take a pregnancy test.

He still remembered her words. 

_ "I know it’s unlikely, but...It's Hell. Anything's possible." _

When he read that the test was positive, he almost fell over. He gripped the counter for support.

_ "Anything's possible." _

Every slut worth her weight in used panties knows that a single pregnancy test means nothing, though. So he did another. 

Positive. 

And three more, from three different brands. 

Positive. Positive. Positive. 

_ "It's Hell." _

There were tears and panic attacks and a little bit of vomiting (he never ended up eating his Saltines), but eventually, Angel calmed down enough to sleep.

The purpose of this breakfast was to break the news to Vaggie and Alastor. They needed to come up with a plan - discussing "the options," prenatal care, telling the other residents (clearly some extra safe sex courses for the hotel patrons were in order). And, of course, tracking down the father.

Vaggie and Alastor eventually made their way into the room. Charlie had decided to host their breakfast in a "neutral location," so they were in the library, at a small card table.

"Morning, all!" Alastor said cheerily. He pulled Vaggie's chair out for her like a gentleman (a gesture she did not care for), and poured himself some coffee. 

Man, he was a cool cat alright...When Angel and Husk were together, Alastor had joined them, in a loose sort of throuple situation. But he always stuck to Husk’s side, so when there was no Angel and Husk, there was no Angel and Alastor. Looking at Alastor’s casual behavior, you’d never guess that he’d been fucked by Angel a thousand times in as many different positions. 

Angel couldn’t help but shift awkwardly, pulling his chunky sweater tighter around him.

"Hey, guys," said Charlie. "Angel and I had a conversation last night, and we thought it'd be good to share some of our thoughts with you guys."

"Oh?" Vaggie said. She looked like she knew what was coming. Alastor, meanwhile, had paused in the middle of chewing some bacon, eyebrows raised past his hairline. He looked at Angel as if daring him to reveal their secret. Apparently he didn’t realize that Angel had no desire to brag about being rejected.

Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor were all looking to him, waiting for him to speak. No point prolonging this.

"I'm pregnant," Angel said flatly, staring down at his plate. If he had a tail, it'd be between his legs in shame right now. 

He knew what they must be thinking:  _ Of course he, of all people, managed to turn up pregnant! No money, no prospects, not a day of sobriety under his belt, not even his own place to live! What a dumb slut! _

He was surprised when Alastor let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Jesus Louise-us, are we  _ finally  _ acknowledging that?" Alastor said, with a relieved grin. "I was sick to death of keeping that little secret!"

Angel glared. "I didn't even know. How could you?!"

"I knew," Vaggie piped up.

"You  _ suspected," _ Angel corrected. "He's actin' like I told him six months ago!"

Alastor rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have told me six months ago, you weren't pregnant then. You're only ten weeks along."

"How the Hell would you know?!" 

"I can smell 'em in there," Alastor chuckled darkly, eyeing Angel's stomach. "As such - I hate to be tacky, but I'm uncontrollably compelled to ask: should you choose to have an abortion, could I - ?"

"You are  _ not _ eating my fucking fetus!"

Alastor huffed in disappointment. "Fetus _ es,  _ you mean," he grumbled.

"What?!"

Charlie put her hands up. "Everybody just stop. Okay? Alastor, I don't think any of your contributions are going to be helpful right now." She turned to Angel. "Now, Angel, speaking of abortion -"

"Nope, not a chance," he said, rubbing his stomach. "I may have strayed pretty far from the Church, but no little Catholic boy like me is gettin' no abortion. No way, no how."

"Yes, I don't think  _ he'd  _ be very happy with that," Alastor said.

"Who? God?"

"No, boy, Husker. The father."

Vaggie and Charlie both looked shocked; up until Alastor's little outburst, Husk and Angel's relationship had been a well-kept secret.

Angel just looked sadder than ever.

"Is that true?!" Vaggie asked.

Angel shrugged. "I mean...He was the only one toppin’ me ten weeks ago. Only guy I've been fuckin' unprotected. He's pretty much the only option…"

Alastor chuckled. 

"What's funny about this, Smiles?" 

His smirk was darker than ever. "Nothing. It's just that Husk  _ hates _ babies."

Angel didn't get a chance to ask what that meant. Charlie shut down that thread of conversation, and they began discussing the more solid and serious aspects of this whole fiasco. 

A few hours later, after a lot of complicated and awkward exchanges, they ended up with something close to a plan. Angel was keeping the baby. He was considering giving it up for adoption - Charlie would begin putting feelers out for good homes, so the kid wouldn’t spend a day in foster care. They'd avoid telling the residents for awhile, lest they go to the press (any child of Angel's was bound to be a kidnapping risk). 

Money was tight, but Angel would be going to the doctor in a few days, when Charlie could scrape the cash together. He had until then to tell Husk.

Three days later, Angel's stomach was churning, and not from morning sickness. He'd managed to put off speaking to Husk until basically the last minute; he was going to the doctor in the morning. The only reason he was even giving in and having this conversation was so Charlie wouldn't take away his TV privileges. He'd already lost most of his access to alcohol, drugs, and cigarettes all at once, he couldn't handle anything more.

It was late evening, and the bar was mostly empty. Angel approached the counter nervously - their most recent fling hadn't ended well, and Husk might very well tell him to fuck off before he could get a word in edgewise. 

"Hey," he said softly, wringing his hands.

Husk looked up at him with angst-ridden, glowing eyes. 

"...Hey."

A sigh of relief. First obstacle conquered.

"Could you maybe come upstairs whenever you're done? I just wanna talk."

"Angel…"

"I'm not wasting your time, I swear. It’s somethin’ serious."

Husk was too tipsy and tired to argue. "Shit, alright," he sighed. "’Til then, what'll you have?"

Angel scoffed. He'd kill for a Manhattan right now, but of course he couldn't indulge.

"I ain't thirsty," he said simply, taking his leave.

Husk smelled like booze and weed when he arrived at Angel's room, several minutes later. Angel detected the scent very quickly, because as soon as he opened the door, Husk pulled him in close for a kiss.

"Oh, Husk, c'mon -"

"Are we not fuckin’?" Husk said, stepping into the room and kicking the door shut behind him. "Is that...Not what this is?"

Angel melted into the hug Husk wrapped him up in. He was so warm and comforting…

"I mean…"

"C'mon, sweetheart," Husk cooed. "I miss you."

"You're drunk."

"If I was sober, I wouldn't have the balls to admit how fucking pathetic my life is without you."

Well, fuck it, this might as well happen.

Angel captured Husk's lips into a kiss. Husk was by far the best kisser Angel knew: tender and sweet, but he knew when and how to escalate things.

Husk grabbed Angel's thighs and lifted him, carrying him to bed. He placed Angel gently on the covers, hovering over him to kiss his face, neck, and shoulders. Angel let his eyes drift closed, spreading his legs slightly from relaxation. Husk noticed the movement, and began kissing down his body. 

Angel giggled as Husk buried his heart-shaped nose in his chest. He felt like he was melting. This was so...familiar.

But when Husk got lower, and kissed his stomach, nuzzling the new layer of fat there, the anxiety and guilt returned. 

"Husk…"

"Mhm?"

He pushed Husk's head up, away from his body. 

"I  _ really  _ need to talk to you."

Husk seemed to finally realize that Angel had something on his mind. Eyebrows raised, he moved and sat next to the spider. 

"What is it, honey?" Husk braced himself. He pretty much knew what was about to happen. Angel had probably given him some sort of incurable, ravenous, sexually transmitted parasite, and his penis was gonna fall off any day now. Knowing Angel, he wasn't even surprised. 

Angel braced himself too, for Husk's reaction. Their relationship was...volatile, to put it mildly, and he'd seen Husk in more than his fair share of drunken rages. 

He looked out the corner of his eye, at his nightstand. One of his small guns was there, right where he kept it in case of emergency. He hoped things wouldn't get that ugly.

"Husk…"

He nodded encouragingly.

"I…" He sighed. There was no delicate way to put this. "I'm pregnant."

Husk didn't react for several moments. Finally, he said, "I've spent literal hours at a time handling your penis, so no, you're not pregnant. And if you took a pregnancy test and it came out positive, it means you got cancer of the balls."

"I'm definitely pregnant."

Another long pause. 

"...Not with  _ my -" _

"I'm carrying your child in my body as we speak. It's growing in there by the second." He pulled up his shirt, exposing his belly, plumper than Husk had ever seen it.

Husk stared at Angel's stomach like it was a car wreck. 

"You…" Husk's chest was rising and falling rapidly. "You're pregnant."

Angel didn't respond. Husk clearly needed a moment for this all to sink in. 

Husk's breathing only got more erratic. He was wheezing now, struggling to get a breath. His eyes began to widen as his breaths became more labored; it looked painful.

"Alright, Husk, c'mon. Calm down."

It was like Husk didn't even hear him. His eyes stared at nothing, and his panicked expression grew more intense by the second.

"Husk, relax, it's gonna be okay!"

He tried to speak, but no sound came out for a while. Finally, he wheezed out,  _ "Bathroom!" _

Husk moved to get up, grabbing his chest as soon as he did so, face crumpled in pain.

"Husk, are you alright?!"

He forced himself up off the bed, only to find his head was spinning. Husk struggled to stand upright; he could barely see, the whole room was blurry. Shaking, and still gripping his chest as it radiated with stabbing pain, he tried to step forward. 

Husk instantly fell to the ground. 

Angel was exasperated for a moment, until he noticed Husk's breathing wasn't labored anymore. In fact, he wasn't breathing at all.

_ "Can you shut up? You're gonna wake him!" _

_ "Good, it's about time!" _

Husk's ear twitched. He heard voices. They were familiar, but in this fog, he couldn't tell whose they were.

_ "He needs rest." _

_ "He's gotten plenty!" _

One of them was definitely Alastor. The other, he wasn't too sure about.

It took a few minutes before Husk managed to open his eyes, and still more until he was fully awake. Finally, he managed to turn his head and take in his surroundings. 

He was in bed - though, notably, not his own.

There was a silhouette in the doorway, and he could vaguely hear a young lady's voice. He deduced that this was Charlie. He turned to look to his side. There was a window with a shitty view. Alastor stood there, staring outside, probably wishing he could spit on people's heads as they walked below. 

Angel was sitting in a chair right next to the bed. He had his hair wrapped in a little vintage turban, and wore a big chunky sweater. He was staring down into a cup of coffee. Husk realized that this was one of the voices he'd heard before. Angel had sounded so tired and broken that he hadn't recognized him.

Husk tried to ask where he was, but only a raspy sigh came out. That was when he noticed something between his lips. No, in his mouth. Husk's heart began beating faster, and in turn, a nearby machine began whirring and beeping along with it. There was something in his mouth and nose, running down his throat, stuffing his esophagus like he was choking. He tried to get at it, but his hand would hardly move, and when it did, it wouldn't go where he told it to go.

He felt hands on his face, and tried to hiss, but gagged instead. He swivelled his eyes to look at the attacker.

Angel.

Husk's rage abated, but the anxiety remained. Maybe Angel would get this device out of his mouth, and make his limbs start working again. 

"Husk, can you hear me? Gimme two good blinks if you can hear me."

Husk obeyed. 

"Good boy," Angel purred. He had a gorgeous smile on his face. Husk was too delirious to see how exhausted he was.

In the background, he noticed the beeping slowing down.

"Do you know where you are? Gimme two blinks for yes, and one for no."

Husk blinked once.

Angel looked disappointed. Husk didn't remember, but they'd had this exact conversation many times by now.

"Husk, you're in the hospital. You're perfectly fine. You had a teeny tiny panic-induced cardiovascular episode, but no big deal. Do you understand?"

Husk blinked twice. Now that Angel mentioned it, this did look an awful lot like a hospital, didn't it? Husk's brain was just too foggy to realize. As he looked around, he realized his arms were thoroughly pierced with needles and IV's. 

"Husk? Did you hear me?"

Husk looked up at him.

"All you gotta do now is get off the breathing tube. They're gonna try taking it out again, today. Understand?"

He blinked twice, already exhausted again. Angel smiled. Husk didn't notice how sad the smile actually was.

The next time Husk became conscious - that he could remember, anyway - he felt a pang of hunger. It was like he was starving, to the point of nausea. He opened his achey eyes and looked around, vaguely remembering his surroundings: a dingy room, though this time, there was no company. 

There was a horrible, gravelly sound, which he soon realized was his own throat. His breathing was shallow and labored, and sped up when he realized how weak his lungs seemed to be. Shutting his eyes, he focused on slow, deep breaths. 

Vaguely, he heard footsteps. Someone said, "He's still asleep."

Husk opened his eyes again. Two tall silhouettes stood in the doorway. As they got closer, he recognized Angel and Vaggie.

"I was wrong!" Angel said, smiling. Husk definitely noticed the purple bags under his eyes this time. He was holding a big purse or something in front of him. "Hey Husky!"

Husk's ears twitched excitedly. He tried to talk, but ended up coughing instead. Angel rushed to his side. 

"Calm down, baby, you're okay," he assured. 

Husk nodded, suppressing the pain in his throat. Eventually, he was able to calm down, and went back to his slow and steady breaths. 

A nurse popped in and dropped off a tray of broth and Jello. She glanced at the various machines surrounding Husk. He noticed that there were only three or four IV's.

Angel pulled up a chair and sat next to him. 

"Are you hungry?"

Husk nodded. Angel unwrapped the plastic spoon on Husk’s tray, and stirred the broth til it was cooled off. He brought the spoon to Husk’s lips.

“Be careful, you don’t wanna choke,” he said softly, before tipping the spoon into Husk’s mouth.

Husk ate obediently, and nodded or shook his head in response to Angel’s questions. Plain broth wasn’t exactly his favorite food, but he was starving. It was like gourmet cuisine to him.

“He’s really coherent,” Vaggie said.

“I know.” Angel wiped the spoon off, and began feeding Husk his Jello. “Husk, do you know how long you’ve been in here?”

Husk shook his head.

“Like, a month…” He smiled nervously. “I’m, uh, almost fourteen weeks along now.”

Vaggie made the wise decision to step out of the room for this conversation.

Husk nodded. He looked down at Angel’s stomach. The sight shocked him - Angel was giant. Husk realized that he hadn’t been holding a purse before, it was just his large stomach. He looked 7 months pregnant, not 3!

Angel held Husk’s hand. “Are you okay?”

Husk nodded.

“You don’t have to be involved, y’know. Charlie’s on the lookout for thrift stores and donations, so I’ll be getting the cribs and all that stuff for free. And we’ll be livin’ at the hotel, no rent, so you don’t have to pay child support or anything.”

Husk shook his head violently.

“What’s wrong?”

_ “Not involved?” _ he choked out.

Angel looked stunned. “You talked!”

_ “Why not involved?” _ he rasped, barely more than a whisper.

“Oh, I mean, I just figured, since we’re not even together, and you had a fuckin’ heart attack when I broke the news...I didn’t think you wanted any part of this.”

He shook his head once more. “I…” He began coughing, hard.

“Here, type it on my phone, babe,” Angel said, slipping his cellphone into Husk’s paw. He opened it to the notes app and sat back, waiting patiently.

Husk stared at the screen. His brain was pretty foggy, and he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say. He eventually typed,  _ Only hell borns have babies. _

“That’s what I thought, too, but…” He reached into his pocket and took out something glossy.

Husk knew what it was gonna be. He screwed his eyes shut, and heard that infernal beeping machine speed up once more.

_ “No, no, no…” _

“Jeez, alright…” He put the ultrasound photo away again. “See, this is why I get the impression you don’t wanna be involved!”

Husk opened his eyes and began typing again.

_ Anyone can get pregnant. But only hell borns survive. _

Angel nodded. “The risks are really high for our babies, but I’ve been going to the free clinic, and they’re all perfectly healthy.”

Husk got a burning feeling in his stomach. 

_ All? _

“I’m pregnant with six babies, Husk.”

Husk got that lightheaded feeling all over again. Jesus Christ... _ six _ children. He was in the room with six of his babies at this very moment. Six more of his babies were going to die.

Angel cringed, rubbing his stomach. Husk guessed the babies were moving. Great. Angel was in pain, his kids were six months or less away from their expiration date, and all because Husk had agreed not to use a fucking rubber. 

The least he could do was help Angel through this. Heaven knew, no one had more experience dealing with disappointment than Husk.

_ When can I come home? _ He typed.

“They said if you continue on your current course, like, a week or so.” He tucked a piece of his hair back. “If you want, I could ask some of the guys to help me move your stuff upstairs. To my room.” His heart pounded; he was more nervous now than he’d been to tell Husk he was pregnant in the first place. “I know we ended on a bad note - like, a really bad note - but I’m ready to forgive you, I don’t care about that stuff anymore. I fixed the hole in the wall and everything. Plus, ever since I found out about the kids I’ve totally detoxed, I’m a hundred percent sober, I barely even eat junk food anymore for Christ’s sake, so I’ll be a lot easier to deal -”

He stopped rambling when Husk grabbed his hand. Husk had a small smile on his face.

_ “Let’s do it,” _ he breathed. 

“Really?”

Husk cleared his throat, and squirmed to sit up slightly. “Absolutely,” he said. He slowly reached for the cup of Jello. Angel handed it to him gladly, helping him feed himself. 

Angel would occasionally stop and hold his stomach in pain. It hurt Husk to watch, especially when Angel got up for ice chips; he held his abdomen and bent in half, crying out.

“What’s with the stomach pains?” Husk asked. Some cramping was normal, but Angel had a high pain tolerance, so if he was shedding tears over something, it must be extremely painful.

“Doc says it’s normal,” Angel shrugged. He was swirling a sponge on a stick around in some water for Husk, since the old man wasn’t supposed to swallow too much yet. He dabbed at Husk’s dry lips with the sponge, before putting it in his mouth like a lollipop. 

Husk mumbled something unintelligible.

“I can’t hear you with that thing in your mouth, stupid.”

Husk melted a little bit; he’d really fucking missed Angel. “I said, ‘You need a new fuckin’ doctor.’”

Angel sighed. “I need a lotta stuff right now.”

Husk hustled his ass off to heal, and was out of the hospital in just four days following his and Angel’s conversation. By the time he got home, his few belongings - some ratty clothes, lots of books, and a few little knick knacks he’d picked up over the years - had been moved up to Angel’s room. Angel had even set up his armchair in the corner, with his orange lava lamp on a side table, along with his green shaggy rug and mushroom footstool. 

Since Angel had stepped up to the plate and gotten clean and sober, Husk decided to try it, too. He’d gotten through most of his physical withdrawals at the hospital, but the aching dependence and cravings were still there. Everything reminded him of something he’d rather be doing. Not a moment went by that he didn’t want a drink, a snort, a game of cards, or a cigarette.

He was actually grateful for these torturous cravings, because otherwise, he’d be consumed by anxiety. Just because he’d accepted Angel’s offer to get back together didn’t mean he had the slightest confidence that his babies would survive; on the contrary, he was preparing himself every day for the impending disaster, focusing on how he was going to get Angel through the overwhelming grief and regret to come.

Speaking of which, Angel himself provided more than his fair share of distractions.

Angel’s pain was unmanageable. The risk of miscarriage was extremely high for this pregnancy, and as such, Angel refused to even consider any medicine stronger than  acetaminophen. Unfortunately, there was only so much a mild pain and fever reliever could do to combat the feeling of six horned demons writhing around in one’s stomach.

There was, of course, a certain pain reliever which Husk was more than happy to provide.

“Husk.”

The cat groaned. Angel was laying on his side, facing away from him.

_ “Husk.” _

An orange glow dimly illuminated the room, meaning Husk had opened his eyes.

“Husk?”

“Mm. What’s’a matter, gorgeous?” Angel woke him up a couple times every night, sometimes with vomiting, or a request for some water, other times for help getting to the bathroom. Occasionally, though, it was for some all-natural pain management.

“I need you,” Angel whispered through tears.

Husk gently hugged him. “What do you need?”

“The massager? Please?”

“Of course, babydoll.” Husk rubbed his eyes before rolling over and digging through the bedside drawer. He grabbed a simple prostate massager and some lube. 

Gently, so Angel wouldn’t get jostled around, Husk pulled down the spider’s pajama shorts and underwear. His thighs were very chubby these days. Husk took a second to grab a handful of the fat and squeeze affectionately.

He slowly worked Angel’s hole with his lubed fingers. Angel sighed, wiping tears from his face.

Husk gingerly slipped the prostate massager into Angel’s loosened hole. The spider moaned with pleasure; he was almost halfway through his pregnancy, and he hadn’t had  _ actual  _ sex since he found out about the babies. He and Husk had tried, but it was too painful. 

Husk made sure the massager was firmly in place, and turned it on. Angel moaned again at the vibrations, pleasure instantly pooling in his abdomen.

“Oh, fuck,” he sighed. “Fuck, yes, that’s nice…”

Husk cuddled up behind Angel, spooning him. Angel’s scent was insanely good right now. Kissing Angel’s neck, he reached around and began jacking Angel off with a slick paw.

“Fuck, yes,” Angel whimpered. After only a few minutes, he was reduced to incoherent babbling. Husk knew what was about to happen. He grabbed some tissues, continuing to jerk Angel off until he came, trembling and crying, into his hand.

Husk shut the massager, leaving it in Angel’s ass while he went and got a warm, soapy cloth. He wiped Angel clean, then removed the massager and wiped any lube from Angel’s rear end. Angel giggled.

“That tickles,” he said, already halfway to sleep.

“Get some rest,” said Husk. He sprayed the massager with toy cleaner and put it in the sink. He’d wash it tomorrow. 

For now, he gripped the countertop and masturbated furiously into a washcloth of his own. He missed sex with Angel - real, screaming, wet, headboard-breaking  _ sex. _ He missed drinking. He missed cigarettes, cards, weed, coke. He missed all of it.

His knees buckled as he came, but he caught himself from falling. He was soaked in sweat. The depression hit him before his orgasm even ended. By the time he’d wiped his cock clean, he realized he’d teared up.

He wiped his eyes and went back into the bedroom. Angel was asleep again. Husk knew that if he laid his paw over the spider’s belly, he’d feel his children moving. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the picture frame. Angel’s most recent ultrasound. If Husk looked carefully, he could distinctly count six little lumps among the mess of small horns, antlers, and hooves. His sweet, innocent children.

He teared up again, but this time, he didn’t notice. The pain in his heart far outweighed the stinging in his eyes. He shrugged on his bathrobe and quietly left the room. He needed a drink, there was no getting through this sober. It just wasn’t feasible.

Guilt gnawed at his stomach. He was so ashamed, he couldn’t even look up; he scurried downstairs, staring at the ground.

He crouched behind the bar and grabbed the whiskey. He got a clean glass and filled it halfway. All he needed was one drink to get through the night. Just one drink. Just one.

Husk was awoken the next morning by a sharp pain in his face. He snapped up, babbling.

“Huh, wha -”

He looked up. Angel was standing in front of him. He was pissed. 

Husk looked around, finally remembering where he was. The empty bottle of whiskey laid on the ground by his side, incriminating him. He could smell himself reeking of alcohol.

“Angel -”

“Don’t even fucking bother.”

Three days after Angel found Husk passed out, he still hadn’t said a word to him besides those four. As a result, Husk had taken it upon himself to continue drinking, start smoking again, and waste hours playing dice or cards in the library with some of the other residents.

Angel spent most of these three days projecting an outward appearance of cold anger, but secretly, he was heartbroken. He was stupid to think he could count on anyone else for help.

He’d taken to having his meals in his room, since it took him forever to finish a plate of food. He often had to get up and pee multiple times during the meal. Charlie had made an exception to the community dining rule for him. This greatly increased his ability to avoid Husk.

He balanced his plate on his stomach, lazily eating some chips, sipping a can of caffeine-free peach soda (his only real indulgence anymore). He was watching some stupid reality show, where people aired their grievances in front of a live audience, more often than not ending in physical altercations. In this episode, a family of imps were screaming at each other; one sister had apparently stolen the other’s husband, and didn’t seem the least bit sorry.

Angel shook his head as one sister lunged at the other. He may be barefoot and pregnant with a deadbeat’s kids, but at least he wasn’t  _ this  _ messy.

He glanced at his phone when he heard it vibrate, expecting it to be some stupid spam email. To his surprise, it was a text. 

From Valentino.

Angel’s stomach dropped. What the fuck did  _ he _ want?!

He snatched up his phone and opened the message. First was an image attachment. Angel clicked on it. When it finally loaded - the hotel wasn’t known for having very good service - Angel saw it was a picture of himself, taken from a distance. He was exiting the clinic.

The text read:

_ V: One of the girls sent me this. Ur pregnant??? _

Angel was debating what to say when another text chimed in.

_ V: Don’t leave me on read :( _

Angel decided to reply.

_ A: Ya I’m pregnant.  _

_ V: Ur gonna need a better doc than the free clinic lol they’re only really good for std screenings and getting cheap pills. _

_ A: And why’s that. They do my ultrasounds, check the heartbeat n everything. _

_ V: They didn’t tell you that hellborns are the only ones who can have kids? _

_ A: That’s clearly not true since I’m literally pregnant. _

Angel rolled his eyes. Val was starting to sound like Husk with his anxiety.

_ V: Less than 1% of dead souls who get pregnant give birth to living children.  _

Well, shit.

_ A: Girl that cannot be true _

_ V: It is. Some of my girls have gotten pregnant b4. Only 1 ended up having a kid, a few months ago. It’s possible but it takes some really crazy and expensive magic to make it work. _

_ A: What kinda magic? Alastor can probably do it. _

_ V: U deadass think Alastor has spent years practicing fertility magic? _

Before Angel could respond, Val double-texted.

_ V: Meet me for coffee - part of the deal with Princess was that I can’t lay a finger on u, so dw about funny business. Coffee shop is public, u can even bring a chaperone if u want. I’ll give u my doc’s info. Old times sake. _

Angel rolled his eyes. Yeah fucking right. He tossed his phone aside and turned his attention back to the TV. The sisters had their fangs bared, and security guards were trying to separate them.

Rubbing his belly, Angel hoped that if he had any girls, they wouldn’t fight like that, especially over a guy. He tried to squash the voice in his mind that whispered,  _ “Don’t worry. They’ll never get the chance.” _

That night, Husk ended up in the hospital again. Alcohol poisoning. Angel didn’t visit.

_ BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM- _

“Yup, they’re still in there,” the nurse practitioner deadpanned. 

Angel gazed at the monitor, watching the babies squirm, listening to the sound of their heartbeats. Husk rocked back and forth nervously in his chair. Angel didn’t particularly want him there, but he’d promised Husk at the beginning of all this that no matter what happened, he wouldn’t restrict his access to the children over personal squabbles.

“And you can count all six heartbeats?” Angel asked.

“No, but they’re active babies.” She pointed at the screen with her pen. “You can clearly see them moving around. Now, at this time, they should all be about the size of a banana, approximately ten inches…” She reached over and moved the device on Angel’s stomach around a bit.

“They don’t look that big,” Husk said.

“They aren’t…” She stood and pointed to the monitor again. “This one is,” she said, pointing to a baby at the bottom of the pile. “The rest are about four to six inches long.”

“Is that common?” Angel asked. “Like, you gotta figure with six kids, it’s gonna be a little diverse. Right?”

She crossed her arms and sighed. Before she could say anything, the doctor came in.

“Hello,” she said. The nurse practitioner left the room - she scurried off rather hastily, Angel noticed.

“Hey, we were just asking if they’re all normal?” Angel asked. He usually didn’t see the doctor. He’d been dealing with the nurse each visit. “One of ‘em’s ten inches, the right size, but apparently the other five are a little smaller. Is that normal?”

The doctor sighed and sat down. “You’re 20 weeks along, now. Halfway there.”

Angel was starting to get nervous. “Can you answer my question, please?”

“I can, but you’re not gonna like it.”

Angel’s heart skipped a beat. He reached for Husk and found that the cat had the same idea, wrapping Angel’s pink hand in both of his large paws.

The doctor sighed. “None of this is normal, quite honestly. I’ve never dealt with a pregnancy that wasn’t a result of two hellborns - imps, hellhounds, you know. I did some research for this case, and guys, I really have to recommend an abortion.”

Angel stared. “But...Why?”

“Because I couldn’t come across one case where this situation didn’t end in an extremely violent miscarriage. Angel, you could end up in the hospital for  _ years. _ Your body might never recover fully.”

Angel shook his head in disbelief. “I...Why didn’t someone tell us sooner?!”

“Because it’s taken me this long to find resources even describing this situation. It’s incredibly rare.”

Despite his attempts to control himself, Angel felt hot tears begin streaming down his face. “But…” he turned to Husk, who had a look of solemn acceptance. “You’re okay with this?!”

He just stared at Angel, squeezing his little hand.

Angel wrenched himself out of Husk’s grasp.

“Well, fuck the two’a youse!” He snarled. He pulled his shirt down, despite the ultrasound lubricant still on his large stomach, and stormed off. 

Husk found him outside the clinic, typing on his phone.

“Babydoll -”

“Shut the fuck up,” he sobbed. “Don’t open your fucking mouth, you are so  _ useless!” _

Husk just stared.

“You got me into this in the fucking first place, then you go off on your own to get shitfaced every day like you’re on Spring Break in the Bahamas, while I’m upstairs bleeding outta my asshole because  _ our _ kids are poking holes in my  _ fucking organs!”  _ He screeched, shoving Husk back. “And  _ now  _ you have some sage old-man advice to offer? Well no fucking thank you!”

A car pulled up, and the driver rolled down the window. 

“Uh, are one of you Angel Dust?”

Husk stepped forward again. “Where are you going?”

“None of your business,” Angel said, climbing into the car.

“Angel, please - !” 

He slammed the car door on the cat. It was sick, but he savored the heartbroken look on Husk's face. As they drove off, he watched out the rear windshield as Husk began descending into a panic attack, hunched over, hands on his knees. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just a quick note, Val's fluff is not a strong aphrodisiac in this fic, it just kinda smells good (that's an important note bc in some of my work it's such a strong aphrodisiac that it turned even Alastor into a horny little beast).
> 
> There is sexual content in this chapter! How to skip it: The scene is separated by large paragraph breaks. When you get to the section that starts with "Angel lunged..." stop reading. Skip the next section that begins with "The shoot..." Resume wat the section that starts with "Some intern..."  
> There will be a note at the bottom of the chapter explaining what happened in those scenes.

Angel lounged on the red, velvet couch, looking out over the city from the penthouse window. He took a sip of his peach-flavored sparkling water. 

"Did you get these steamed? They look, like, three shades lighter," Angel said, indicating toward the short, plush carpet. 

"Couple months ago," said Val. "I kinda had to, Vox shot a whore in here and there was blood, just…Everywhere."

He was staring in disbelief. Angel and waltzed in unannounced, right through security, and up to his personal quarters. He strode into the room, barely saying hello, and plopped himself down, requesting a cold drink as if Val was the help.

And, for some reason, Val had obeyed. Something about Angel… 

"So, uh, what brings you back, Angel-baby?"

"Ugh!" He slammed his glass down, struggling to sit up. "Jesus. So, since you're, y'know,  _ you, _ I pretty much just assumed you were full'a shit when you texted me all that crap about your girls and their kids."

"Reasonable."

"Mhm. Well, guess what my idiot gyno just decided to tell me?!" He laughed deliriously. "She tells me - after carrying these motherfuckers for  _ twenty weeks, _ she  _ just now _ tells me - they're almost definitely gonna fuckin' die. At any minute, too."

Val watched as Angel doubled over in laughter. This was truly a horrifying display.

"And I'm like -" He held his hand up, pausing to have a fit of giggles. "I'm like, if they're gonna fuckin' die anyway, I might as well have a fuckin' drink, right?! Like a vodka lime or  _ something _ to get me through the goddamn day!"

"Angel."

The spider looked up. Val was staring at him with a horrified, pitying look. 

"Don't look at me like that." The mirth was completely gone. "I'm serious."

"Angel…"

"Come on, I said don't make that fuckin' face at me," Angel said, choking back tears. 

Val leaned back in his seat and held his arms out. Angel obeyed automatically, getting up and waddling over, sitting in Val's lap.

"Relax, Angel."

"How can I fuckin' relax?" He sniffled. "This is a goddamn disaster!"

"Lemme introduce you to my girl, Angel-cakes. She specializes in this stuff."

"I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie about this?"

"Because why would you do me a favor?"

"Oh, Angel, I never said this was a favor…" he tilted Angel's head up. "Of  _ course  _ I need something in return."

Angel stared into his evil, red eyes. Okay, that actually made this believable. It sounded more realistic.

"Besides, Angie...If there's the smallest chance it'll save your babies, how can you refuse?"

After getting over his bout of tears by crying on Val's shoulder, they began their negotiations. At some point, Vox and Velvet ended up hanging out with them, and they all shared a shitton of Chinese food. Velvet did some sort of weird massage to distract Angel from his pain. It worked like magic. Sitting together laughing, eating, joking around...It was just like old times. 

Except, due to Alastor's magic, they couldn't harm Angel even if they wanted to. Part of Charlie’s deal when she’d “bought” Angel was a foolproof shield against the three V’s. 

He didn't belong to anyone in the room except himself. They were…equals. Almost like friends. It gave Angel a feeling of power, sitting among them as an equal rather than a pet, fucktoy, or punching bag.

Vox turned out to be a shrewd addition to Angel and Valentino's negotiations, helping them finish up their deal in record time. 

"So," Angel sighed, sitting back; it was the wee hours of the morning, and his phone had died hours ago, but he had no desire to charge it. "When're we doing all this?"

"I actually texted Rosé, and he's free tomorrow. We were gonna film a scene in the Sunset Studio, but we can push that off, and use the set for this instead. If we do it early, I can have you to the doctor by lunchtime."

"Alright then…" He scrolled through the document on Val's computer. Everything looked right. "I'm gonna sign."

"Please do."

Vox and Velvet had gone by now. Angel was alone with Val, who'd shed his glasses and coat. The dim light of the penthouse was actually kind of soothing. The only illumination came from the computer screen and a few neon decorations around the room. It was so peaceful. 

Angel hadn't realized how loud the hotel always was. This was like a vacation resort by comparison. 

He scrolled to the signature area labelled with his name, and clicked the box. He wrote his name with the mouse and pressed enter. Val did the same, and the deal was done.

"Wow," Angel said. His power trip was still in full blast. He felt more independent now than he could ever remember feeling. 

Val was smirking at him.

"What's that face for?" He began scrolling furiously. "Did you trick me?! Because I swear to Christ, Val -"

Val cupped Angel's cheek in one of his hands and looked Angel over.

"No, no. I've just...Never seen you like this."

"Like what? Fat?"

"Nah, you put on a little weight in the seventies, remember?" Before Angel could pistolwhip him, he continued, "I meant, like, confident."

"I feel like I'm pretty outspoken…"

"Yeah, but you were always bullshitting. Right now, I can tell you're really feeling it."

Val had a glint in his eye that Angel recognized. He looked away, suddenly shy. 

"Val…"

"Mhm?" He pulled Angel into his lap. 

"I…I haven't had sex since I found out I was pregnant," he blurted. A blush rose to his cheeks, making his snowy white fur turn pink.

Val blinked in surprise. "You haven't fucked in six months?"

"Well, more like four, I didn’t find out til almost two months in…"

"Holy shit. Four months is like a lifetime for you."

Angel nodded. "I'm just kinda worried...I don't want my first time in so long to be on camera tomorrow. What if I can't handle it?"

Val smiled sympathetically. "Aw, sugar…" He let his hands wander from around his waist, into Angel's sweatpants. "Want Daddy to break you in?"

Angel's breath caught in his throat. This was suddenly so real. When he didn't protest, four of Val's hands began roaming his body. 

"Oh, Val…"

"What is it, baby?" One of his hands slithered into Angel's pants, lightly fingering the hem of his underwear. Angel shuddered. "It  _ has  _ been awhile for you, hasn't it?"

Angel nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off Val's scarlet, cavernous stare. 

"We really shouldn't…"

"Why not?"

"I...I dunno…"

Val took his hands away, leaning back. "Okay, then we won't."

Angel whined before he could stop himself.

"Aw, poor Angie. I'll tell you what." He leaned forward, barely an inch away from Angel's face. The lovely fragrance of his fluff rose to Angel’s nose. "Kiss me, and we'll do this. Don't kiss me, and we’ll call it a night. You can even have the bed, since you’re knocked up and all."

Angel closed his eyes, breathing in Val's masculine, but sweet scent. 

He should be home, at the hotel. Barring that, Valentino's lap was the  _ last  _ place in all of Hell he should be. Especially in any sort of sexual capacity. This had started out as business, after all, when did it become so…Erotically charged?

Not to mention, he was with Husk. Sure, they were fighting, but they were still together, and Angel liked it that way.

Oh, Husk…

Angel pictured his boyfriend, the father of his children. He was probably passed out right now, taking up the whole bed, drooling his booze-stinking spit all over the pillows. He pictured Husk sucking down cigarettes, playing his precious games of poker with his stupid friends. 

Angel had to suffer. Husk could suffer, too, but chose to do whatever he wanted and have fun instead. Husk wasn't cheating on him sexually, but he was perpetually shitfaced, stoned, and absent when Angel needed him most. And when you think about it, isn’t that somehow even worse?

Fuck it. 

Angel lunged forward, kissing Val hard, mouth wide open. Val chuckled, kissing back enthusiastically.

"Eager, are we?"

"Mmm," Angel moaned. He hadn't been kissed with this passion since…He couldn't even remember. "Yes, sir."

"Let's take this to the bed." Val helped Angel stand, holding him up as he gingerly waddled to the bed. God, he was hot no matter what.

He laid Angel down on his huge, heart-shaped mattress, gently working Angel's shirt, sweatpants, and ugly granny panties off. 

Angel was already sighing and moaning from Val's soft kisses on his neck. Val worked his way down Angel's shoulder, chest, and to his plump stomach.

He rested a hand firmly over Angel's womb. A couple of the babies moved, causing Angel to cringe and hiss.

"Fuck!"

Val kissed Angel's stomach again. "Angie, would you consider having a couple'a my babies sometime?"

"No!"

"Aw, please? You're so much prettier than the rest of these raggedy bitches. Smarter, too. You’re great breeding stock."

"I don't even know how this happened in the first place, I doubt I could manage it again." He gasped and grabbed his belly. "Ah, fuck!"

"You okay?"

"It hurts, Val, make it stop hurting!"

"Shh," Val said. "Okay, Angie, I'll make it go away."

He loved the sight of Angel in pain, but something told him that if the babies kept kicking like that, Angel would wanna stop, and Val would have to respect that. He wasn't about to rape a pregnant person - too much blood. Besides, Angel was cute while writhing in pleasure, too. Especially with this new body.

Val ran two of his hands over Angel's thighs. The lightest slap made them jiggle dramatically. The same applied to his upper arms. He usually loved Angel's almost impossibly thin frame, but this wasn't half bad, either. 

Valentino got the lube out and began fingering Angel with one hand. With two others, he held Angel steady.

Angel himself didn't really move. He was too distracted, half by pain and half by pleasure, to even think about enhancing Valentino's experience.

Valentino's fingers were like magic, massaging him into relaxation. Too lazy to open his eyes, Angel poked around with his feet, finally resting his swollen ankles on Val's shoulders.

"Fuck me, please," he requested, relaxing his muscles as best he could. Val slapped his ass lightly.

"Patience, sweetheart." He leaned forward so Angel's knees were hooked onto his shoulders, before lowering his face and licking Angel's length with his wet, thick tongue. 

Angel arched his back as best he could, moaning. He had forbidden Husk from giving him oral; since getting pregnant, he was too sensitive for that rough tongue. Val's smooth one, though...Fuck.

Val wrapped his tongue around Angel's cock, jacking him off with it. Generous amounts of drool dripped down Angel's body. Val used a hand to smear some around, lubricating his palm so he could fondle Angel's balls.

Angel grabbed a pillow from behind him and hugged it, biting it to conceal his squeals. His legs were trembling, making him jiggle. Unlike Husk, who loved looking at Angel during intimate moments, Val didn’t care about Angel’s face being covered. He was more focused on the body.

It was genuinely impossible to tell whether Angel’s moans were from pain or pleasure, but Val suspected it was a mix of both. Satisfied keens turned to sharp gasps, and pleads stopped halfway in Angel’s throat in favor of guttural moans or grunts.

When Angel was sufficiently loosened up, Val straightened his torso. He was only partly hard, but his ribbed half-chub would be more than enough to drive Angel crazy. With one of his long, spindly arms, he snatched a condom and some lube off the shelf above his bed and got ready.

“You want Daddy’s dick?”

Angel was confused for a split second. Husk was Daddy, but not in a sugar or kinky way, like Val. It was totally pure; “Daddy” was a common term of endearment used for boyfriends when Angel was younger, back in the living world. He’d taken to calling Husk that name when they first got together, and it stuck. A pang of guilt hit him square in the chest.

He pushed his guilt away, remembering what Husk was probably doing right now: at the casino, getting drunk, smoking joints laced with coke. Probably didn’t even realize he was gone.

“Do it, Val,” he sighed, pointedly refusing to call him the ‘d word.’

He lined the head up with Angel’s hole and pushed the tip in.

Angel hugged the pillow tighter, trying desperately to remain still. The slightest motion could set off the babies. Val’s head had a lot more girth than his slim fingers, and he only got thicker from here. Angel braced himself.

Val pushed in about an inch. 

“Fuck, yes…” Angel whispered. 

Well, that was a good sign. Val slipped in further, burying another couple of ribs inside. Angel gasped sharply, but no complaints. He continued until about half his dick - fully hard, by now - was inside Angel, then pulled out a bit and began thrusting gently.

Angel was relaxing a bit more. He had half expected Val to hold him down by the throat and fuck him mercilessly. In another lifetime, he loved that, even made Val angry on purpose so he’d do it. Not now, though.

He was careful to pay attention to what Val was doing. Alastor’s shield could only protect him so much. Val couldn’t, for example, shoot him or beat him, but consenting to sex meant that pretty much anything was on the table. Angel didn’t know if the protections would work if he withdrew consent. The trickiness of the spell was one of the many reasons Angel had been warned to just stay away from Val at all costs. 

Oopsie.

“Oh, Val!” Angel cried. Val had experimentally pushed a little deeper. Angel was very familiar with this penis, and he knew Val’s girth from that point onward would be too much. “Val, that’s so good, but -”

“Yeah? You like that?” He repeated the thrust, enjoying Angel’s girly squeals. 

“It’s so fucking good, but don’t go any deeper, please.” 

“Aw, you can take it,” Val said in his slimiest voice, penetrating Angel a little more.

“Fuck!” Angel jumped and kicked his legs at the pain. The babies squirmed, scratching around with their little horns. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

Suddenly, Angel was crying, and the tears wouldn’t stop. He could hardly breathe, gasping for air through sobs. He should’ve known better than to volunteer himself to Valentino’s mercy. He didn't care about consent, or boundaries, he did what he wanted when he wanted to whoever he wanted. Angel had thought these days were over, but apparently not. Vaguely, he wondered why he was even upset. This was just gonna be another rape in a long, long line. He desperately tried to calm down - if Val got pissed, he would definitely go after the babies, and if he got angry enough it could get ugly. Angel knew better than anyone that there were more guns, knives, and brass knuckles stashed in this room than even Val could count.

And then something soft and damp touched his cheek. Angel flinched away. 

“Angie, baby, what’s wrong?”

Angel sniffled and opened his eyes. Val was laying next to him, no longer inside him. He was trying to dab at Angel’s makeup-smeared face with a moist paper towel.

Angel took a few deep breaths, remaining still as a statue. The babies had settled, and he didn’t want to jostle them.

“Angie, can I wipe your face?” Angel nodded, so Val began wiping the tears away. “Why’d you freak out?”

Angel hiccuped. “I thought you were gonna do somethin’ bad.”

Val couldn’t help but smirk. Angel had a touch of the PTSD, did he? Adorable. It was good to know that even with their contract dissolved, he occupied a part of Angel's brain, his most primal reactions, forever.

He resisted the urge to point out that he wouldn’t have had to punish Angel so often, when they were together, if he’d simply behaved himself.

“Well, I’m not,” he said. “Calm down.”

Val leaned down and kissed Angel’s cheek. Without thinking, Angel hugged the moth’s furry neck, burying his face in the fluff. It smelled like pineapples, but more sharp and refined, like some kind of tropical cologne. It was nice. Familiar.

“You’re still totally hard,” Val chuckled. “Wanna keep going? I’ll be gentle.”

Angel was exhausted, but painfully aroused. He nodded.

“Roll over for me,” Val said, guiding Angel. 

Angel was facing away from Valentino, laying on his side. Val cuddled up to him and took a moment to appreciate Angel’s plump ass. He couldn’t resist a light, painless slap.

He lined his cock up with Angel’s still-loose hole and pushed in.

“Does that feel good?” He whispered.

Angel shuddered. Val’s breathy voice was right up against his neck, giving him goosebumps. He nodded in response to the question.

Val began fucking Angel slowly, watching the way his butt jiggled with every thrust. It was hot. He wished he could eliminate the fat on Angel’s arms, ankles, and belly, and just keep the big tits and ass.

Angel was hugging the pillow again, muttering, “Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes.” This position was much better than the other one, pretty much painless. He was getting close.

Val reached around and began jerking Angel off with one of his lower hands. 

“Cum for me,” Val encouraged. “Don’t hold back.”

“Val?”

“Yeah?”

Angel gasped as Val sped up. “I...There’s something I always wanted to try.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You used to do it to me, but I never got to experience it the other way around.”

“...Oh?” He repeated, more apprehensive now. Most of the things he did to Angel were far from respectful.

Angel nodded.

“What is it?”

The spider took a deep breath. If he was going to do this, he didn’t want to have a shaky, weak voice. He turned his neck back to look at Val, smiling evilly when he saw the nervousness on his face.

“Val?”

“Yeah?”

“Say my name.”

Val stared for a moment.

_ “Say my fuckin’ name,” _ Angel commanded.

Val jumped a bit. Angel’s power was startling.

“Angel…”

“Like you mean it, Vallie-Cakes.”

“Angel!”

“Lemme hear it, nice and loud.”

“Angel,” Val repeated. Heat rose to his cheeks; this was oddly...demeaning, yet titillating. 

Angel was rocking his hips back to meet Val’s thrusts. “Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop,” he moaned.

“Angel Dust, Angel Dust,” Val repeated, kissing Angel’s neck and back between each cry. “Angel Dust!”

Angel came first, moaning from the back of his throat. His orgasm ripped through him, making him squirm and curl his toes. His eyes were screwed shut, but he still somehow saw stars.

Val followed shortly after, sucking on Angel’s neck, though he was careful not to leave a mark. He wanted Angel pristine and innocent for tomorrow’s shoot. 

They rested for a few moments, panting. Val continued kissing Angel’s shoulders as they spooned. He started to speak, but Angel held up his hand.

“Save it, Vallie-baby. Mommy’s sleepin’.”

Val couldn’t see it, but Angel was smirking to himself. The spider tried to ignore the guilt and depression creeping up on him. Luckily, he was exhausted enough that sleeping to avoid his feelings was an option. He pulled Val’s red duvet over himself and settled down.

He slept dreamlessly.

The shoot went smoothly. Angel wore a classy pink silk robe on the set, and sat for a short interview before the actual scene. He slipped back into his porn star persona so easily, it was frightening. More frightening was how much he’d missed being in front of the cameras.

His costar, Rosé, was a tall, toned demon he’d worked with many times before. They had great chemistry. Angel almost cried, seeing him - they’d been kinda-sorta friends before he left in pursuit of redemption. It felt good to reunite.

Then, it was down to business.

There was no script, no requirements. The director told them to simply have sex as if they were alone. No exaggerations, no roleplay, just the real shit. Angel was fine with this.

They made out for awhile, sucked each other off, the usual. Rosé worked magic with his fingers. The babies were behaving, so Angel decided to ride him. Bouncing up and down while jiggling, looking at Rosé’s beautiful, solid body...He was a little bitter. This new body was hard to come to terms with. All these changes were so sudden, and so drastic…

Angel started to get upset, so they stopped. Rosé comforted him, assured him he was still beautiful, and that it’d all be worth it. 

They resumed their activities, using the spooning position Val had introduced Angel to the night before. Angel had to ask Rosé to slow down more than once, when the babies moved. The director assured him it was okay, even encouraged him to speak up any time he was uncomfortable.

Angel’s orgasm was satisfying - not as satisfying as one from Val, of course, but it was pretty damn good - and Rosé seemed pretty happy, too. Someone on set got them some washcloths, and they cleaned up as best they could. A kiss on the cheek, and a long hug, and it was over.

Some intern helped Angel put his robe back on, and guided him to the elevator. Angel freshened up in Val’s room, where the moth was waiting. Valentino gave him a change of clothes (some gaudy designer sweatsuit that he’d managed to find in a maternity size), and they headed to the doctor. 

In the back of the limo, Angel held his stomach, staring out the window. Now, for the hard part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that skipped the sexual content: Angel and Val have sex. Val actually shows respect for Angel, which is weird for him. Angel also films a porn film.
> 
> Was that juicy or what? What'd you guys think? Leave a comment if you want, and def head over to my instagram or twitter @hippiehusk! I also have a youtube channel and etsy shop with that same name!

**Author's Note:**

> First of 5 out of the way! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter. Please lmk reactions/thoughts, I really wanna know what you guys think!! Leave a review or swing by my ig or twitter, @hippiehusk on both! <3


End file.
